The Uncovered Diary of Oh Sehun
by junmeanssi
Summary: Revenge is the best feeling in the world, ujar Jongdae. Dan Jongdae akan melakukan segalanya sampai orang orang jahat itu mengakui kejahatan mereka terhadap Oh Sehun. Well, bermain main sedikit dengan mereka tidak buruk, kan? Nyawa mungkin harus juga dibayar dengan nyawa. (A TRAGEDY EXO FANFICTION) sehunxeveryone. detectivewannabe!jongdae and hacker!suho.
1. Chapter 1

**junmeanssi presents **

"The Uncovered Diary; Oh Sehun's Slice of Hurt Pieces"

a/n : Ide ini berasal dari sebuah buku yang berjudul Thirteen Reasons Why dari Jay Asher dan fanfiction yang ada di aff dengan judul yang hampir senada, Seven Reasons Why karya endless-sonata dan OhevilHun94. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjiplak, mempublikasi tanpa ijin, dan merombak ulang cerita yang sudah ada. Cerita ini murni pemikiranku, walaupun ide porosnya memang berasal dari dua sumber tersebut. Maaf telah lama menghilang selama setahun, ternyata menjadi anak kuliahan dan writer disatu waktu sedikit menguras tenagaku. Sebagai permintaan maafku, semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini.

"Kau pantas mati."

_Apakah benar? Benarkah aku sama sekali tak berharga bagimu? _

"Tidak, sebenarnya kesalahan yang paling kusesali adalah berhubungan denganmu."

_Saat semua orang memandangku sebelah mata, kau menghidupkanku kembali. Tapi saat itu kau menghempaskanku jauh ke dasar jurang yang gelap. Aku tidak benci, aku hanya merasa sangat kehilangan._

"Kau payah, menyingkirlah!"

_Kalau aku hanya memberatkanmu, kenapa sikapmu seolah olah ingin melindungiku?_

"Cintanya dan cintamu? Jangan bercanda. Kau hanya kugunakan sebagai pelarianku karena aku tahu suatu saat dia akan kembali padaku!"

_Aku percaya, semua itu hanya kebohongan. Aku percaya_.

"Kau sangat naif dan bodoh, Sehun."

_Bahkan hinaan ini terasa sakit dan berdenyut di dalam kepalaku._

"Oh Sehun? Dia hanya perusak hubungan orang yang bahkan sampai sekarang aku sangat membencinya"

_Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?_

"...aku hanya ingin Ibuku memelukku, Jongdae-hyung. Beliau pasti sedih kalau aku seperti ini."

_Aku akan pergi sebentar, tidak lama._

_**Karena dibalik kegelapan, kau akan menemukan cahaya. **_

**Terbaring dengan tenang**

**Oh Sehun**

**20-10-2015**


	2. a Painful Beginning

**junmeanssi presents **

"The Uncovered Diary; Oh Sehun's Slice of Hurt Pieces"

Hari itu mungkin hari terburuk dari yang terburuk yang ingin Jongdae dengar. Tugas – tugas dari sekolah yang membuatnya sangat kelimpungan belakangan ini, banyaknya orang yang selalu ke cafe miliki Ibunya setiap malam membuat Jongdae mau tak mau ikut membantunya, belum lagi kabar yang sangat mengejutkan datang dari kelasnya sendiri. Salah satu teman sekelasnya ditemukan bunuh diri dengan meminum obat tidur dalam dosis yang cukup besar. Hal itu spontan membuat Jongdae terhenyak, padahal baru dua minggu kemarin dia bertemu dengannya. Mereka bahkan sempat ngobrol bercerita banyak soal hidup mereka masing masing. Dan semuanya semakin terasa aneh saat teman sekelasnya hanya menanggapi biasa perihal tersebut.

Oh Sehun, namanya.

Memang, Sehun tidak terlalu terkenal di kalangan teman teman sekelasnya karena sifatnya yang memang pendiam. Bukannya dia tidak mau bergaul, hanya saja, Jongdae pernah ssadar bahwa Sehun mengungkapkan alasan ketidak percayaan dirinya saat bertatapan langsung dengan seseorang. Sejujurnya Sehun ingin sekali memiliki banyak teman yang bisa diajak bersenda gurau, menikmati makan malam bersama, belajar berkelompok, dan yang lain sebagainya.

Namun Jongdae sadar, sisi kelam dan gelap Oh Sehun tidak hanya bisa dilihat sebelah mata saja. Jongdae tahu dibalik seulas senyum Sehun yang hampir tidak pernah dia tampakkan di kelas apalagi di sekolah, ternyata tersimpan berbagai macam luka disana. Polisi yang menangani kasus bunuh diri ini hanya menemukan sebuah jurnal dengan sampul kecokelatan yang berada di kamar Sehun saat itu. Setelah melakukan otopsi pada mayat Sehun, ditemukan adanya bekas penganiayaan pada alat vitalnya, banyaknya luka pada jemari kaki Sehun juga memperkuat bukti bahwa Sehun terkena _bullying._ Namun karena teman sekelas Sehun yang saat itu sepakat tutup mulut, polisi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kasus pun ditutup dengan keputusan bunuh diri yang keluar dari pengadilan.

Jongdae sadar, teman temannya terkesan acuh dan tidak peduli dengan kematian Sehun. Semuanya tampak biasa saja, semuanya tampak normal. Dan hal itu yang membuat Jongdae geram. Sejujurnya, hari dimana dia bertemu Sehun adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun, Jongdae tahu hal itu. Sehun sempat mengatakannya, dia hanya bilang ingin melakukan perayaan kecil di hari pertambahan usianya.

Sehun tinggal sendirian, orangtuanya bercerai 4 tahun yang lalu dan membiarkan Sehun tinggal sendiri. Sehun memilih tinggal sendiri karena dia sadar walaupun dia tinggal dengan Ayah maupun Ibunya, hal itu tidak akan membuat hidupnya kembali normal dengan keluarga lengkapnya. Saat itu, usia Sehun baru lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Sehun termasuk dalam siswa _nerd_, dia memang jarang sekali bergaul, dan berbicara sekenanya. Tak jarang karena sikapnya Sehun menjadi objek pem_bully_an teman sekelasnya maupun kakak kelasnya.

Namun Sehun tidak pernah membalasnya.

Sehun selalu berakhir kedinginan di toilet karena disiram atau lututnya yang berdarah karena terus terus dipaksa memakai sepatu aneh dari kakak kelasnya. Jongdae tahu semuanya. Jongdae tahu siapa saja pelakunya. Namun sekolahnya mendiamkannya. Jongdae tahu hal ini merupakan ketidak adilan terbesar yang dia rasakan setelah kejadian bunuh diri Sehun. Belum seminggu kematian Sehun, seluruh teman teman Jongdae di kelasnya tertawa tanpa beban, mereka mungkin telah melupakan atau _memang lupa_ tentang kehadiran Sehun. _Atau Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah hidup dalam kelas mereka. _

Buku bersampul cokelat tua itu terlihat sedikit lusuh. Jongdae berniat membacanya saat pelajaran Jae Songsaenim selesai karena setelah ini adalah waktu istirahat. Selesai membereskan buku pelajaran dan catatan dari meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Jongdae beralih menuju kantin sambil membawa jurnal lusuh Sehun dan membacanya di sebuah tempat duduk favoritnya.

Sekelebat perasaan bersalah Jongdae muncul karena tidak secepatnya menyerahkan jurnal ini pada Polisi, dia yakin Polisi bisa memproses kematian Sehun. Namun karena keingintahuannya yang begitu besar, dia terpaksa memasukkan jurnal tersebut ke dalam tasnya sebelum Polisi sempat memeriksanya. Buku cokelat lusuh sempat menginap beberapa hari di rumahnya, namun tetap belum bsia dibacanya. Jongdae terlalu takut dia akan menemukan kenyataan menyedihkan berikutnya.

Dibukanya sampul jurnal tersebut dan dibacanya pelan.

_Seharusnya aku mengikuti perkataan Ayah untuk ikut tinggal dengannya. Setidaknya, disana aku bisa tinggal dengan Luhan ge. Luhan ge adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan aku juga sangat menyukainya. Luhan ge adalah satu satunya orang yang mau mendengarkanku bercerita, setelah Ayah tentunya. _

_Aku benar benar kesepian. Seolah – olah mereka bisa menerkamku kapan saja. Semua penghinaan yang di lontarkan teman teman sekelasku tidak pernah aku gubris, setidaknya, dengan semangat Luhan ge yang selalu menelponku di tengah malam, sakitku terobati._

Jongdae menghela nafas, dia sadar sikap teman temannya yang terlalu mengacuhkan Sehun memang sangat kelewatan, namun dia tidak punya daya apapun untuk membela Sehun. Dia merasa sangat menyesal, kenapa saat itu dia tidak bisa melindungi Sehun, kenapa saat itu dia sama sekali dekat dengan Sehun dan kenapa saat itu Sehun harus mengakhiri hidupnya.

_Bahkan di kelasku yang baru aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku. Kekanakan memang, tapi aku memang sangat menyukainya, dia menjadi cinta pertamaku saat upacara pembukaan siswa baru di sekolah menengah pertamaku dulu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tidak lupa wajahnya, senyumnya yang saat itu memang selalu menjadi primadonna sekolah, keahliannya dalam memainkan saxophone dan tatapan dinginnya. Rasanya seperti masa lalu, aku bertemu lagi dengannya._

_Aku tidak sadar kalau saat itu aku menatapnya cukup lama, dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya tepat depan wajahku seraya tersenyum sangat manis. Lengkungan senyumnya benar benar manis namun tampan di saat yang bersamaan. _

_Kim Jongin, senang sekali lagi bertemu denganmu._

Jongin?

Jongdae terhenyak. Jadi selama ini Jongin dan Sehun saling mengenal? Tapi kenapa selama ini dia sama sekali tidak melihat mereka berinteraksi? Kenapa Sehun sangat tertutup namun tersipu jika bertemu dengan Jongin? Dan cinta pertama? Jongin adalah cinta pertama Sehun? Jongdae sekali lagi terhenyak. Banyak sekali rahasia yang Sehun sembunyikan dalam hidupnya. Jongdae harus memberanikan diri menerima resiko ini, mau tidak mau. Dia harus menyelidiki motif bunuh diri Sehun.

_Hal itu terjadi begitu saja, Jongin mengajakku jalan – jalan setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu. Kami sempat membeli bubble tea bersama dan melanjutkan kembali acara jalan jalan kami. Jongin memang semakin tampan, aku akui itu. Jongin sekarang sangat atletis, tampan dan mempesona. Pesonanya bahkan terlalu kuat, aku seolah olah hanya sampah jika berdekatan dengannya._

_Aku juga tidak sadar pada awalnya, Jongin tiba tiba mengajakku pergi ke sebuah pantai yang sangat indah di daerah Busan. Pasirnya sangat putih, lautnya begitu jernih. Jongin menngajakku bermain sebentar disana. Awalnya aku tidak menyangka, saat sunset Jongin menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku begitu bahagia. Pada awalnya aku hanya mengira ini semua mimpi, tapi bukan. Kakiku masih berpijak pada pasir, aku masih merasah genggaman tangan hangat Jongin pada tangan kiriku, dan aku merasakan degupan jantungku sendiri. Jongin dan aku resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_Aku juga sadar saat itu, semua desas desus tentang Jongin semenjak sekolah menengah pertama tidak berubah, dia memang playboy. Kami sengaja tidak menunjukkan hubungan kami di sekolah karena Jongin takut terjadi sesuatu padaku. Aku memang tahu kalau Jongin memiliki banyak sekali penggemar yang sedikit gila. Dan alasan Jongin saat itu benar benar menenangkanku._

Jongdae mendecih. Jongin adalah playboy yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Dia tahu benar hal ini karena hal ini bukanlah suatu rahasia. Dan Jongdae membenci Jongin sejak awal, bukan karena hubungannya dengan Sehun, namun karena Jongin dan teman temannya sering sekali menjahili maupun menyakiti anak anak tidak bersalah di sekolahnya, hal itu pun tidak pernah ditanggapi serius oleh Kepala Sekolah karena hal itu dianggapnya sebagai kenakalan masa remaja.

Jongdae sadar, mungkin saja kan terjadi drama antara Sehun dan Jongin seperti yang ditonton Ibunya setiap hari saat tidak ada pelanggan. Tapi Sehun tidak mungkin meninggal hanya karena alasan Jongin selingkuh. Hah, benar benar klise.

_Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Jongin menggandeng Hong Youngji, anak pindahan dari Jepang yang sangat cantik di sebuah taman dan dengan santainya Jongin mencium pipinya hangat. Seharusnya yang menjadi Youngji adalah aku. Tapi aku sadar siapa diriku. Jongin mungkin memang menyukai perempuan, bukan orang lemah dan seorang lelaki yang menunggunya selama dua tahun dengan harapan dia akan dilihat oleh orang yang disukainya. Aku ingin sekali membawa Jongin keluar dari tempat itu, berteriak di depan Youngji mengatakan bahwa akulah kekasih Jongin. _

_Di sekolah, aku bisa mendengar ocehan teman temanku tentang Jongin yang berpacaran dengan Youngji. Dengan santai Jongin mengiyakan ocehan teman temannya, sambil mengatakan dia dan Youngji adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Teman temannya tertawa dan aku hanya diam. Sebenarnya alasan aku menunggu ditaman itu adalah untuk merayakan satu bulan hari jadiku dengan Jongin, tapi Jongin tak kunjung datang, dan aku malah menemukannya di taman saat perjalanan pulang._

_Aku mengingat jelas salah satu ocehan teman Jongin saat itu yang benar benar menyakitkan untuk aku dengar, bahkan sampai sekarang. _

"_Baiklah Jongin, kita taruhan lagi. Kali ini kau harus membuat Sehun mabuk dan menyebarkan foto setengah telanjang sambil memajangnya dan membuat malu sekolah! Aku yakin hal itu akan sangat menyenangkan!"_

_Apakah aku sekotor itu sampai sampai teman Jongin memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang budak? Sayangnya hal itu tidak sempat mereka lakukan karena mereka sadar aku mendengar semuanya. Mereka hanya menendang tulang keringku sampai aku terjatuh. Dan Jongin. Jangankan melihatku, mungkin baginya aku hanyalah sampah. Aku sama sekali tidak dendam, apalagi marah padanya, aku hanya sadar akan sesuatu. Aku dan Jongin tidak akan pernah bersatu sejak awal._

Gigi Jongdae gemeretuk. Dia menyesal, seharusnya dia bisa mengenal Sehun lebih awal dan menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Kalau saja dia tidak datang terlambat, mungkin Sehun masih hidup. Mungkin...Sehun tidak akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar bel masuk untuk kelas berikutnya berbunyi dan tekat Jongdae semakin kuat. Dia akan mengungkap siapa saja yang menyakiti Sehun dan mengadilinya. Bahkan jika hal itu memerlukan darah dalam mencapainya, Jongdae akan melakukannya.

To be continued.

And see you in the next chapter!

a/n : kritik dan saran selalu aku tunggu di kolom review!


	3. Operation Begins

The Uncovered Diary of Oh Sehun

By junmeanssi

a/n – its good to be back after a long long looong hiatus.

Seminggu setelah kematian Sehun, tidak ada yang berubah. Semua orang tampak biasa saja. Menjalankan aktivitas mereka dengan biasa saja. Menjalankan hidup mereka yang biasa saja. Dan memulai permasalahan baru mereka yang –faktanya- juga biasa biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh dan mengherankan karena semua orang seakan tidak tahu menahu dan acuh terhadap kejadian bunuh diri Oh Sehun, salah satu siswa di sekolah mereka. Murid – murid hanya berduka sehari setelah Sehun meninggal, kemudian keesokan harinya semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Seakan akan menganggap bahwa peristiwa bunuh diri adalah hal yang begitu biasa dan sudah terjadi rutin di sekolah ini.

Ada yang menyebutkan kalau Sehun bunuh diri karena depresi berkepanjangan akibat keluarganya yang broken home. Ada juga beberapa orang yang bilang kalau Sehun meninggal karena tidak tahan dengan kegiatan sekolah dan nilai nilainya yang tak pernah membaik. Bahkan sampai rumor bahwa Sehun dibunuh dengan sengaja karena ketakuan orang orang yang membully Sehun akan dilaporkan oleh laki laki kurus dan pucat itu ke polisi. Rumor miring memang selalu menyenangkan untuk dinikmati, bukan? Manusia benar benar seperti predator yang tak hanya memangsa musuh, namun calon musuh bahkan sampai yang terburuk, yaitu sampah. Benar benar tidak tahu diri sekali manusia ini.

Jongdae saat ini tengah berusaha menggali informasi tentang Kim Jongin. Seperti apa wataknya, seperti apa kesehariannya dan seperti apa kelakuan bejatnya selama ini. Berbekal informan dari kelas sebelah, Hana yang juga tetangga Jongin menuturkan bahwa Jongin hidup di sebuah mansion mewah dengan penjagaan super ketat. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang memiliki akses kesana. Rumornya, Kim Jongin adalah anak kandung dari pemilik salah satu perusahaan baja terkenal di Korea.

Sejang-Ko Group.

Hana, juga menceritakan bagaimana marahnya tuan Kim, ayah Jongin saat mengetahui anaknya adalah seorang biang onar di sekolah dan membuat malu perusahaan Ayahnya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak surat panggilan yang harus di datangi Ayahnya hanya untuk membersihkan nama Jongin. Ayahnya pun berkali kali menasihati Jongin, dari nasihat yang paling halus sampai yang benar benar kasar.

Sayangnya Jongin seolah seolah menjadi tameng baja yang kuat dan tak mampu di tembus oleh siapapun.

"Aku takut kalau Jongin ternyata menderita sakit jiwa karena sifatnya yang luar biasa mengerikan itu, Jongdae." Aku Hana sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya, sementara Jongdae sibuk mecatat penuturan Hana di buku lusuh milik Sehun.

"Dia bahkan pernah merencanakan pembunuhan berencana. Aku tahu ini kedengarannya gila, tapi itu memang benar. Rumornya dia akan melenyapkan siapa saja yang berani melaporkan kegiatan nakalnya bersama geng – geng kurang ajarnya itu."

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan salah satu korbannya." Celetuk Hana kemudian.

Jongdae merengut dan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sebentar. "Astaga, dan kau baru menceritakannya padaku saat aku akan menanyakannya? Kenapa tidak saat ada penyelidikan tentang kasus Sehun?"

Hana cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau bilang akan mendengarkanku. Kalau begitu harusnya aku tidak jadi informanmu saja, Kim"

"Baik baiklah. Terserah. Aku butuh informasi sebanyak banyaknya. Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Sehun agar dia tenang disana."

Hana menyeruput tehnya kembali.

"Namanya Jung Jiwoo. Anak ini benar benar miskin, selalu jadi bulan bulanan tukang bully di sekolah. Jiwoo ternyata pernah menjadi suruhan Jongin untuk mencelakai Sehun. Namun Jiwoo tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Akhirnya Jiwoo di tendang sampai wajahnya babak belur dan di kunci di ruang olahraga sampai sore. Bersyukur ada petugas kebersihan menyelamatkannya saat itu. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu dia melaporkan pemukulannya ke polisi dan Jongin di proses sampai ke Pengadilan. Kau ingat kan Jongin pernah beberapa kali izin ke luar negeri beberapa bulan lalu? Kudengar alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Jongin menghadiri persidangan itu."

Jongdae mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lalu dimana letak masalahnya?"

Dengan raut sedih, Hana kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dengan uang dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh Jongin, akhirnya anak itu bebas tanpa syarat. Dia pun kembali ke sekolah dan kemudian mencari Jiwoo. Kupikir, si brengsek itu tidak akan melakukan hal hal aneh pada Jiwoo karena Jongin masih dalam tahapan pengawasan penuh polisi. Tapi..."

"Jiwoo hampir dibunuh oleh Jongin."

Jongdae termangu.

Keparat kau, kim Jongin.

"Apa ada bukti?" tanya Jongdae.

"Jiwoo saat itu di temukan dalam keadaan kritis di belakang sekolah. Saat itu Seungyoon, Taehyun dan Minho yang menemukannya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Beruntung dia cepat ditangani dan sempat koma selama dua bulan sampai akhrinya Jiwoo memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Seluruh sekolah kaget tentang hal ini, namun tidak ada yang berani memberi tahu siapa dibalik kejadian itu karena ada cctv yang merekam kejadian hampir terbunuhnya Jiwoo menghilang tanpa sebab. Kabarnya di dalam video itu yang melakukannya adalah Jongin dan teman temannya"

Hana menerawang kearah gelas tehnya yang isinya sudah semain mendingin.

"Aku akan menemukannya." Jawab Jongdae mantap. Seakan memberikan penegasan bahwa dirinya akan mengungkap siapa saja yang menjadi alasan dibalik bunuh diri Sehun demi membersihkan nama anak malang itu.

"Karena bukankah seharusnya orang bersalah pantas untuk di hukum?"

00

Jongdae memilih membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan sembari menelisik rencana yang di buatnya dalam menggiring Jongin untuk masuk ke perangkapnya. Oh ini akan menyenangkan, pikir Jongdae. Sudah lama dirinya tidak bermain selayaknya seperti detektif seperti ini. Karena hari harinya selalu sibuk membantu sang ibu di restoran dan bersekolah sampai malam hari. Tidak ada kegiatan yang begitu memacu adrenalinnya seperti saat ini.

Buku bersampul coklat lusuh itu kembali di baca oleh Jongdae. Dia membaca halaman baru dengan tanggal 28 Maret diatasnya. Itu adalah tanggal dimana di sekolahnya sedang diadakan festival hari jadi sekoalh mereka. Jongdae mulai berharap cerita ini adalah cerita Sehun yang menyenangkan untuk dibacanya.

_Tanggal 28 Maret adalah tanggal ulang tahun sekolahku, sekaligus aku merayakan hari jadiku yang kelima bulan dengan Jongin. Aku mulai berpikir untuk selalu memberinya kue dan kejutan manis. Namun selalu ditolaknya. Jongin selalu mengataiku menjijikkan dan tidak normal karena aku menyukai laki laki. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku akan berusaha sekuat apapun demi bersama dengan Jongin. Mulai dari menjemputnya di kelas, ikut makan siang bersamanya walaupun selalu berakhir dengan terpleset dan makan siangku yang dibuang oleh orang lain, dan sampai mengajaknya pulang bersama. Bahkan aku berusaha untuk terlihat ceria hanya untuk Jongin. Tapi dia malah mengataiku dan memukuliku dengan sangat kasar._

_Jongin-ah, untuk apa kau memilih untuk berpacaran denganku kalau ujungnya seperti ini? Apa aku benar benar menjijikkan? Aku rasa jawabannya adalah ya. Aku sendirian dan benar benar tidak memiliki teman sedikitpun. Aku selalu merasa dijauhkan padahal aku berusaha tersenyum tanpa diminta hanya untuk sekedar berteman dengan mereka. Tapi mereka menolakku. Entahlah. Apa yang salah denganku? Apa latar belakang keluargaku? Orientasi seksualku? Kehidupanku? Sifatku? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan-ge. Aku lelah berada disini, ge. Aku ingin pulang._

Halaman terakhir dari catatan 28 maret itu sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin adalah pribadi yang benar benar brengsek.

Tak ingin berlama lama, Jongdae segera membereskan buku bukunya dan memilih untuk pulang. Tapi bukan kerumahnya. Ada tempat yang sudah Jongdae siapkan dan diaturnya –sendiri- sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak akan mnimbulkan kecurigaan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tampak luar, tempat itu hanyalah berupa gudang kosong yang jelek dan usang. Namun di dalamnya, sudah mirip ruang investigasi kepolisian yang lengkap dengan komputer, cetak bluray, foto orang orang yang terindikasi ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan bunuh diri Sehun, mesin fax, alat penyadap (yang dirangkai oleh Jongdae sendiri) dalam berbagai bentuk, dan juga peralatan canggih lainnya.

"Ya ampun kau dari mana saja? Benar benar melelahkan mengikuti Ayah Kim Jongin yang petatang petenteng itu kau tahu?"

Suara lelaki lain menguar dari balik salah satu bilik yang terdapat di tempat yang lumayan luas tersebut. Lelaki itu, Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, panggilan akrabnya adalah teman sepermainan Jongdae (dengan Suho yang jauh lebih tua dari Jongdae 5 tahun) yang menjadi lulusan termuda dalam bidang cybercrime. Dirinya juga menyandang predikat nilai tertinggi berkat penemuan - penemuannya yang ciamik dan sering digunakan di berbagai pameran sains. Namun Suho lebih suka untuk bergelut di depan komputer dan membiarkan dirinya larut dengan hacking, tracking, keylogging dan yang lainnya.

Jongdae tergelak.

"Kau masih saja bodoh, hyung. Sudah ku bilang jangan buntuti bapak tua itu, buntuti saja anaknya."

"Payah sekali. Kau pikir dengan membuntuti Ayah Jongin aku tidak dapat apa apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hehe."

Dengan senyum andalannya, Suho mulai bergerak dengan mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Dengan cepat muncul berbagai macam data keuangan dan privasi lainnya yang dimiliki oleh Sejang-Ko Group. Bahkan salah satu datanya adalah mereka merupakan perusahaan yang mengemplang pajak dua tahun berturut turut.

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Jongdae tak percaya. Jongdae sibuk mengscroll semua data keuangan dan informasi yang luar biasa banyak dan akurat itu dengan tatapan kagetnya. Tidak main main, bahkan Sejang-Ko juga termasuk ke dalam perusahaan yang didakwa melakukan praktek illegal logging.

Suho memutar kursi tempat duduknya dan melihat Jongdae dengan senyumnya yang begitu sumringah dan lebar.

"Dengan sistem komputer perusahaan mereka yang payah, aku berhasil masuk tanpa khawatir meninggalkan jejak. Bahkan mereka menggunakan antivirus yang berasal dari prokerku saat dahulu bekerja di perusahaan software. Aku pintar kan, Jongdae-ssi?"

Suho tersenyum lagi namun dalam sekejap pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Ayo kita buat Jongin bertekuk lutut dan meminta maaf di atas pusara Sehun. Kau sudah berjanji kan?"

Jongdae tersenyum simpul.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan, hyung. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai disana. Kalau bisa menekan ayahnya, aku rasa kita juga harus bisa menekan anaknya yang berandalan itu."

Suho mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Apa rencanamu terhadap anak itu?"

"Aku tahu ini kedengarannya gila. Tapi aku benar benar ingin memancingnya terlebih dahulu."

Dengan lenggang Jongdae menuju dispenser untuk menyeduh kopi karamelnya, dan mengaduknya perlahan.

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Setelah kita mendapatkan rekaman itu, kita sebarkan terlebih dahulu ke semua orang. Jangan sensor sedikitpun. Sediakan ip palsu agar saat diretas, tidak akan ada yang mengetahui siapa yang meng upload videonya."

"Picik sekali Jongdae." Jawas Suho asal. Parah, Jongdae benar benar berbakat dalam hal ini.

Suho menyentuh dagunya sambil berpikir, "Kita mungkin bisa saja ketahuan"

"Tapi aku rasa tidak akan ada yang mau menyelidikiku. Aku sama sekali tidak terkenal di sekolah dan hal itu menjadi keuntunganku, bukankah begitu hyung?"

Suho hanya memilih mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita buat Kim keparat itu mengaku."

00

Saat istirahat siang, Jongdae menerima tugas dari ketua kelasnya untuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengantarkan beberapa undangan di meja beliau. Tentu saja Jongdae sangat senang –diuntungkan- dengan adanya kejadian ini. Dengan melihat sekeliling, sebelum Jongdae melancarkan aksinya dirinya terlebih dahulu memeriksa apakah ada cctv yang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah semua persiapan siap, Jongdae mulai menyusupkan malware di komputer kepala sekolahnya tersebut lewat usb drive sekali tancap. Setelah proses selesai, Jongdae menaruh undangan untuk kepala sekolah di mejanya dan melenggang ke kelas tanpa perasaan berdosa sama sekali.

Ketika perjalananya menuju kelas, dirinya mendapati Jongin yang sedang bercanda atau yang bisa kita lihat membully karena mana ada orang bodoh yang mau disiram oleh cola sambil berdiri dengan kaki satu di dekat Jongin.

Dengan gusar, Jongdae mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya dan mengirimkannya kepada Suho.

_From : Jongdae_

_To : Suho-hyung_

_Cc : Hyung, lakukan sesuai rencana kita._

Sementara di gudang tua itu, Suho yang sudah menerima pesan aba aba dari Jongdae meregangkan jemarinya seolah bersiap untuk melakukan pekerjaan besar.

"Sekarang kita lihat Jongin. Bagaimana seorang anak presdir sepertimu akan kuhancurkan perlahan lahan."

**TBC**

Nb. Untuk para readerku, aku meminta maaf sebesar besarnya karenaa sudah jarang mengupdate fanficku yang terbengkalai. Untuk cerita ini, aku akan merubah sedikit alurnya dengan menambahkan bumbu yang lumayan 'dark' namun masih dapat dibaca oleh semua kalangan. Aku juga akan memasukkan beberapa istilah aneh dan asing, mungkin kalian bisa mencarinya sendiri di internet tapi kuusahakan untuk tidak terlalu sering muncul. Untuk cerita ini yang kupilih adalah tema balas dendam namun tidak ada unsur membunuh atau gore, tapi...kalau nanti alurnya berkata lain jangan salahkan aku ya? Karena alurnya akan aku buat seperti drama GHOST, SIGNAL, dan drama detektif yang mencekam lainnya. Karena aku sangat suka drama detektif tanpa love interest. Haha. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini.


End file.
